In cloud-based telephone systems, a form of Internet Protocol telephone systems, when one customer of a cloud-based service calls another customer of the service, the cloud-based service can provide features above and beyond those provided by traditional carriers; for instance, video calls. The cloud-based system can provide these services by extending the call from the caller to the called party strictly through the Internet Protocol (IP) network, bypassing the carrier network. Calls placed to called parties outside of the cloud-based system may be incapable of receiving these additional services as carrier systems may not be configured to handle the traffic formats required to provide the services and/or are incapable of meeting the bandwidth requirements for the additional services.
Lawful intercept involves obtaining communication network data pursuant to lawful authority for the purpose of analysis or evidence. Such data generally consist of signaling or network management information or, in other instances, the content of the communications. Cloud-based telephone systems may be required to provide lawful intercept services even if the calls within the cloud-based system are routed strictly through the cloud without ever passing through service provider networks.